


false starts

by egoblow



Series: in another world [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brainwashing, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mind Control, Mindfuck, Omega Hanzo Shimada, Omega Verse, Please tell me if I'm missing any tags, Psychological Horror, Talon - Freeform, Talon Hanzo Shimada, Talon Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoblow/pseuds/egoblow
Summary: The perfect gift for a loyal soldier. That is what Hanzo Shimada, a docile and obedient omega, is to McCree.The perfect gift courtesy of Talon.---Sequel to dead end.





	false starts

**Author's Note:**

> The follow-up to [dead end](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690156)!
> 
> Thank you to all who sent kudos and commented. This verse sort of stuck with me despite being intended as a throwaway oneshot. It won't be a very long piece, but all the questions about what happens next got me thinking. 
> 
> This is also my first attempt at using custom work skins for a fic. The formatting is for effect, but please let me know if any of it makes reading difficult. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> \---
> 
> No explicit sex unless marked at the beginning of its respective chapter.  
> Tagged with dubious consent as brainwashing =/= consent. Additional tags/warnings may be dropped in.

0700: Wake.  
  
0715: Wash.  
  
0730: Eat.  
  
0830: Med Bay.  
  
2100: Eat.  
  
2130: Wash.  
  
2200: Sleep--

\-- _Dream._

A swirling blue light. Screams. Sour notes on soft florals.

_\-- Jesse. Jesse. **JESSE!**_

An explosion of gas. Choking, wheezing, searching.

\-- _**Hanzo!**_

Then nothing. Darkness. A void until 0700 rolls around again and his body wakes, like clockwork. His eyes open and are greeted with the same sight he sees each morning: brown eyes, framed by thick, but short eyelashes.

They stare at each other in silence as they do every morning. Fifteen minutes remain before he must rise to wash himself for the day and he uses it to chase away some of the dark remnants of his dreams. They haunt him into the morning, leaving the inescapable sense of dread that he can't shake until his turn with the doctor.

His mate watches him, quiet as ever. So sweet and obedient, his mind helpfully reminds him, so fitting of the omega.

McCree allows himself a moment of tenderness to sweep his fingers over the soft locks of hair that have grown in since being shaved. Quietly, he hopes that Moira will eventually allow his mate to grow out his hair. Flashes of a fierce bearded, long-haired version of his omega mate sometime flash in his dreams.

His fingers twitch, yearning for that: to run through long, inky black hair.

But the man in his dreams is not the one before him. His mate is a docile omega trained from birth to be a prized bride, nothing like the bearded doppelganger shouting orders of his dreams. A gift for joining Talon, he remembers. Moira had given him the Shimada as her way of commemorating his departure from Deadlock for Talon.

Yes, that's right. Hanzo Shimada, formerly the Shimada clan, now his lovely omega mate. Sweet, gentle, obedient Hanzo Shimada.

McCree remains on his side, staring into the glassy gaze of his mate. His mate is always adorably sleepy in the mornings. He must be so tired, McCree thinks to himself, must still be dreaming if that far-off look means anything.

* * *

 

0715

* * *

>They rise together to enter their adjoined bathroom. Practiced synchronicity allows for them to move about the bathroom for their morning routine without so much as a bumped elbow. They wash and ready themselves for the day.

McCree watches his mate through the mirror.

Hanzo is a beauty with thickly-lashed eyes and plump lips. He is muscled too-- somewhat out of the ordinary for an omega, but McCree has no complaints. He's always preferred hard muscle over slim softness, and for that reason Talon must have hand-picked Hanzo for him.

The perfect gift for a loyal soldier,he reminds himself.

McCree's gaze strays again, following the swell of muscles to his omega's arm. Intricate lines of blue and gold weave together to form a magnificent roaring dragon. The sight of it makes his brain stutter. The inked skin contains such ferocity and brings to mind bright swirling lights.

"Alpha," His mate nudges him. McCree looks up and realizes he had been standing by the sink in a stupor. Hanzo waits before him already dressed and holding out a uniform.

McCree smiles as he accepts the clothes. Such a perfect mate he has.

* * *

 

0730

* * *

 

They enter the cafeteria with hands held and footsteps in sync. McCree swells with pride as he catches the glances of his Talon comrades. They must be jealous of him, must be jealous that he has such a beauty to call his own.

He squeezes his mate's hand and kisses the knuckles (--rough with scars) before leaving him at a table. McCree heads to grab food for the both of them and looks back. He grins at the sight.

Hanzo stares ahead from his seat like a pretty little doll.

...God, he hopes Moira would let Hanzo grow out his hair.

McCree returns with a tray stack full of food: plenty of protein for himself, and fruits and greens for his mate. A good alpha cares for his mate, and should he want good, healthy pups then his mate will need to eat well. The thought sends him into a dumb stupor: imagining his sweet omega plump with pups. They have good and strong genes. Moira would be pleased.

He stops short as he approaches his table, hostility flaring up at the sight of the purple-clad hacker sitting across from his mate. Sombra. Scent sharp and unpleasant to him, reminding him vaguely of ozone. Alpha. Smiling at his omega. A growl reverberates deep in his throat. _Mine mine mine mine mine mine--_

"Lighten up, vaquero," Sombra rolls her eyes as she rises from her seat. "I was just saying hello."

"Don't wanna see you anywhere near my--" McCree starts, slamming the tray on the table. 

"He can take care of himself," She laughs as if she holds something precious. The other alpha quirks her lips into a cruel smile as she leans forward. "¿Sabes?"

Thick arms draw back a taut bowstring. Arrows launch into the air. The swirling blue light-- his omega's doppelganger in the center of it all.

"Boop," Sombra flicks him on the nose and shakes him from his thoughts.

McCree growls and smacks the hand away. He shoves Sombra to the side and puts himself between the other alpha and his mate. "Ain't in the mood for your games."

"You're no fun," She grins, eyes bright as she looks between the two of them. "Later," The hacker waves her fingers in farewell before sauntering off to the other end of the mess hall.

Later, McCree notices Sombra in a corner of the cafeteria. Legs crossed and leaning back, she catches his eye and smiles.

* * *

 

0830

* * *

 

Relief washes over him when they reach Med Bay. The room that they're in is sterile and white, crowded with a number of machines that McCree couldn't even guess their function. He always feels his eyes glaze over when he dwells too long what they're used for. 

He guides his omega to his place at one of the open machines. The machine resembles a massive egg from behind with the front opened up to reveal a reclining chair for its occupant. Hanzo obediently takes his place within the egg-like machine and reclines. Such grace in his movements, McCree notes with pride. 

"Good boy," McCree murmurs, pressing a kiss to his mate's forehead. The omega doesn't react. He stares up at the ceiling, quiet and sweet as he always is. 

Hanzo Shimada is the greatest damn thing to ever happen to him. So perfect, so docile. Never in his life has he ever encountered trouble with his gorgeous mate-- not like other alphas with lesser brides. 

_\-- Jesse, **please**!_

McCree pulls away as if stung. He rubs his face and blames the building pressure behind his eyes on the lack of coffee this morning. Closing his eyes offer no relief-- they simply recall flashes of bright blue lights. A migraine, perhaps. 

"Right on time, Mr. McCree," The smooth, melodic voice slithers into his ears and banishes the flashes lighting up the darkness.

McCree turns and offers a small grin. "Hey there, doc."

Dr. Moira O'Deorain stands before him, dichromatic eyes boring into him as they always do. McCree has to look away, always feeling slightly on edge when he meets the doctor's gaze.

"Headaches?" She asks as she starts pressing electrodes to the omega's head.

"Must be the caffeine. Hadn't had any coffee yet," McCree excuses. He watches as Moira continues to stick the small wired dots onto his mate, and briefly wonders if he should be upset. Beneath that clinical chemical smell is the scent of another alpha, but he doesn't feel that same wariness as he does with the hacker.

"You must take care of yourself, Mr. McCree," Moira smiles at him. The expression sends a shiver down his spine. "How ever will you care for your precious mate if you grow weak?"

_\-- I wish to survive--_

McCree blinks dumbly at the doctor, unable to form an answer to that question. His thoughts wander to what Sombra had said earlier and his gaze falls on the thickly muscled arms of his mate. Skin rough with scars. Eyes ferocious like the roaring dragon--

"Come now," The doctor interrupts. She guides him to another of the egg-like machines. McCree lies down inside, used to this routine by now. "Your thoughts are clouded with unnecessary noise."

"Right," McCree agrees numbly. He always looked forward to the visits to the good doctor-- It always leaves him feeling refreshed and good as new. He grins up at Moira as she presses cold plastic to his temples. "Thank ya kindly, doc."

She smirks. "Always."

 

* * *

 

\----

* * *

 

His life replays before him.

Throwing punches with the rest of the Deadlock tryhards.

Shaking hands with Akande Ogundimu upon joining Talon.

The Shimada presenting him with their prized omega bride.

He remembers that clean linen scent overlayed with soft florals, the way his mate's long hair splayed out against cement and broken glass--

>Correction: Short hair against silk sheets.

Fighting against Overwatch scum when they would dare try to take his mate.

Hanzo, armed with a bow, and effortlessly loosing a quickfire series of arrows. 

>Correction: No such event.

Fighting against Overwatch scum when they would dare try to take his mate.

Coming home to his mate after every mission. Kissing him and letting that trimmed beard scratch against his skin.

>Correction: No such feature. 

Coming home to his mate after every mission. Kissing him and feeling those bare, clean-shaven cheeks.

Getting drunk on sake and shooting one bullseye after another. Tumbling on the sparring mat with his mate and letting the hard, muscled body pin him down, intoxicated by Hanzo overpowering him. He lets him win sometimes--

>Correction: No such event.

>. . .

>. . .

>. . .

>. . . System crash. 

>. . .  Rebooting. 

There's a lull in the darkness as he tries to navigate the sudden void. Deadlock. Akande. The Shimada. Hanzo. His mind tries to piece together the chain of memories thus far, but it stops short. 

Coming home to his mate after every mission. Kissing him and feeling those bare, clean-shaven cheeks.

Getting drunk on sake and shootin-

>. . .System crash.

>. . .Rebooting.

Coming home to his mate after every mission. Kissing him and feeling those bare, clean-shaven cheeks.

>. . .

>. . .

His thoughts come to a halt. There's something missing there and he can't remember what it is anymore. He floats in the void, trying to remember what comes after kissing his clean-shaven mate.

>. . .

A tiny violet light blinds him as it flashes before him. Softly, it asks.

> **"Is this the life you wanted?"**

>. . .

**_NO._ **

>. . .

>. . .File upload in progress. ...5% complete.

**Author's Note:**

> [say hi/send prompts on tumblr](https://egoblow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
